In the Eyes of Innocence
by usagirl
Summary: *CHAPTER THREE UP! R/R* When innocence is brought into the life of a very 'experinced' young man what is there to do? And why did it have to be her? And what about her sisters? Rating is for later chapters *i think* If not I will change it.
1. Prologue

Title: In the Eyes of Innocence 

Author Usagirl 

A/N The characters ain't mine and I bet you are all saying 'start another story' but inspiration struck. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible until then read 'The Way the Cookie Crumbles' and 'Is it Really What it Seems' or any of my other stories. Now on with the show. 

****

Thanks Ashley for Editing

In the Eyes of Innocence

Her hair whipped wildly about her. Her golden mane kept catching on the tree limbs about her. The pain in her legs was immense, but she kept running. She didn't want to go back, she couldn't go back. As the haunting memories started to build up in her head, she squashed them back down. Her blue eyes were wide and her breathing labored. 

"I have to keep going. I have to keep going." She repeated over and over to herself. She knew they were following her. Oh boy, did she know. For the past day she had been ducking under everything imaginable. In her mind she knew her work was fruitless, but... she had to run. Be free. Live. That's all this young woman wanted and she continued her trek. No, I will not let him get me. I will not let him see the pain he has put me through. Her feet ached, but the pain in her heart was far greater than any physical discomfort. And when she heard the horses hooves coming behind her, she knew. She knew she would never be able to escape him. She knew why too. That what made the pain even worse. She loved him but he would never love her. He was in love with that tramp. And at that thought a single teardrop slid down her cheek and onto the ground as she collapsed from exhaustion 

"Sir we found her. She seems to have fainted," a young boy cried. A tall, dark man came up behind him. He had piercing blue eyes that were unusually cold as they looked at the boy. His raven hair fell boyishly into his eyes. 

"Good job Melvin. Run back to the house and have the servants ready with bandages and so forth. NOW!" 

"Yes Sir!" Melvin said than hurried away. The man bent down and examined the woman before him. Her hair was in disarray. Her cheeks were flushed, very different from her normally pale skin. Her dress was tattered and unconsciously his eyes softened and an unreadable emotion mingled in them. 

"Why were you running from me? Huh? What did I do that was so terrible. It's not like its my fault..." His words trailed off in a whisper as he saw the tear stains on her cheeks. A small pain was felt in his heart, though he didn't know why, and didn't want to know. This petite little woman before him was so innocent, and he had hurt her. It never bothered him when he hurt anyone else but... but she was different somehow. She definitely wasn't like either of her sisters. 

As he picked her up he used the uttermost care as if she was a piece of glass that was fragile and needed to be handled very carefully. 

"Why? Why did it have to be you?" He whispered and carried her back to the large estate. 

To be continued. Like it, hate it. Please r/r. Email me and tell me if you think I should continue. 


	2. The plot begins *revised*

Author Usagirl

A/N: Hello everyone. I would just like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. No one has ever reviewed that many times for the first chapter to any of my stories. *sniffs* I'm so happy you liked. I also want to say thank you for the people that emailed me. Also that part before this was the prologue. I numbered it wrong so everything you read is building up to that point so this is before the prologue . Do you understand? If not ya will, kay?

In the eyes of Innocence

__

Dear Serenity,

Its been such a long time since I've seen you last. Almost ten years I believe. How are the girls? I am sure they have grown into beautiful young ladies like their mother. The reason I write is my son has become quite... active in other young women's lives and I think it is about time he settled down with a proper young wife. All the women he sees I wouldn't exactly call proper, more of a... nuisance you could say. In your last letter you said how your daughters have been educated to be proper young wives. This is a chance for our two families to be joined as one. And I am sure once my Mamoru takes a look at any of your daughters he will be in love. I have the whole thing planned out, so that Damien doesn't even know. All he knows is an old friend of mine is coming for a visit. There are plenty of rooms here for you and your daughters. Please come by next week or it may be too late because my son's latest 'friend' is somewhat of a tramp. Take no offence, but I do not want her in my family. Please help me in my son's future.

Your dearest Friend,

Augusta

Serenity smiled. At last her family and Augusta's would be joined. Plus she wouldn't have to worry about one of her daughter's well being, only which one if forced, would Mamoru choose. All three were very lovely, but Haruka was a bit of a tomboy. She could act like a perfect young lady if she wanted to but unfortunately she never did. Minako was well, Minako. She was the only one of her daughters that craved attention and needed to be in the spotlight. In all truth she could get almost any man if she tried hard enough. Haruka and Minako both looked more like their father with golden hair and sky blue eyes. And last was Usagi, her little bunny. Usagi was so unlike her sisters. Throughout the years her two daughters had realized the harsh cruelty of the world, but Usagi was left untainted. So pure and innocent, just as when she was little. This was because she felt such a great protectiveness over her youngest daughter and Haruka shared that protectiveness. She smiled again. Haruka would never let someone so much as look at Usagi the wrong way. Serenity chuckled.

"Naru can you come here for a minute?" her well defined voice called out.

"Yes Ma'am?" Naru asked as she hurried into the room.

"I would like you to give this message to my daughters. We will be leaving in two days to visit my friend Augusta's home. Tell them that they should be packed by tomorrow and that we will be leaving early the next morning. Will you do that for me?" Naru nodded her head. "Very well then you are excused."

And with that Naru scurried off for the three girls. Haruka she found by the horses and she merely nodded and grunted a reply. Minako she found in her room gushing over herself in the mirror. After the message she had been told was passed on to Minako, she got starry eyed.

"Oh a trip. I love trips! I hope there is a good place to shop nearby and..." Naru had left the room as Minako started to talk rapidly to herself. Usagi was a bit harder to find. First Naru checked her room, then the library, then the field, but alas she wasn't there. Naru's feet were starting to get tired. Finally, she saw Usagi lying down in the rose garden. If any male was on the estate he would have been completely stunned by what he say. Usagi was lying on the ground surrounded by rose petals. Her little pink lips were parted as she breathed. Her cheeks were rosy from the slight wind that brushed against and her silver hair was laying in disarray. In Naru's opinion she looked absolutely heavenly. Such a shame to wake up the sleeping girl but she had orders to tell her to pack by tomorrow.

Naru walked up to Usagi and bent down.

"Miss Usagi? Miss Usagi?" Naru whispered gently touched her shoulder. Usagi merely murmured than went back to her own little world.

"Miss Usagi you need to wake up," Naru stated as she gently shook her more rapidly. Beautiful cerulean eyes opened. Even now it amazed Naru how beautiful a fifteen year old could be.

"Naru what do you need?" Usagi's serene voice asked. Her voice almost sounded childlike.

"Miss Usagi, I am sorry I had to wake you up, but your mother wanted me to tell you something."

"What is it Naru?" Usagi's eyes were now curious.

"You and your family are going to be leaving two day's from now to visit your mother's friend Lady Augusta's home. You need to be packed by tomorrow," Naru replied. Usagi gave a brilliant smile that would have made the coldest of hearts melt.

"Thank you, Naru. I will go start packing. Goodbye," Usagi said as she nearly ran into her room. Naru couldn't help but giggle.

"She gets so excited, just like a wee one," and she giggled again. By the time the day they were to leave arrived, everyone was ready and willing to go except for Usagi who was having a hard time getting out of bed.

"Come on lazy bones. Get up, everything is ready to go except you. Get up!" Haruka called out. Usagi mumbled and turned over.

"I take that as your not getting up, so..." Haruka reached down and pulled her out of bed, got her dressed and ready, then carried her out to the carriage.

"She's still asleep?" Serenity questions. Haruka nodded her head and she merely sighed.

"Oh well we better get a move on." And with that they entered the carriage and set off.

*********

"But mother why do I have to be here? It's not like they are my friends," Mamoru complained.

"But they are mine and you are my son and you will be there," she stated firmly. They had been having this same argument for the past twenty minutes.

"There are other things I could be doing," Mamoru whined, which seemed oddly out of place for a 21 year old.

"Like what? One of your little tramps?" Augusta fired back. She was absolutely sick of this. Mamoru was shocked that his mother had even suggested such a thing.

"Mother..." Mamoru voice was astonished.

"Don't Mother me. I know exactly what you do with those 'girls'. And when the day comes that you were birthed from another woman or married, then we will talk but now you will listen to me and that's final." Mamoru merely nodded his head in acceptance. "They should be here any time now, so be ready." She said in a pleasant voice again. Forty minutes later the carriage was heading down the pathway towards the house. Augusta scrambled out of the house in a frenzied happiness. Trailing behind her was a reluctant Mamoru. As the carriage came to a stop a footman stepped off the carriage and opened the door. The first person to step out was an older woman. She had silver hair and dark blue eyes. 

"Serenity!" Augusta exclaimed.

"Augusta!" She exclaimed and ran to each other like school girls. 

"How I've missed! You look better than ever. And I believe that is your son standing behind you."

"Yes, this is Mamoru. You haven't changed a bit Serenity."

"Augusta, he has grown so much. He's not the same little boy I remember. Now for you to meet my girls." The footman stood outside the carriage stretched out a hand to help the next young lady out, only to have it batted away.

"I don't need your help thank you very much," said an indignant voice as a tall blonde with shoulder length blonde hair stepped out of the carriage.

"This is Haruka." Next a well cultured hand was placed on the footman's hand and out stepped a blonde with waist length hair and blue eyes.

"This is Minako." And lastly a small delicate hand was placed on the footman's as he helped her out. Her silver mane reached the ground and her innocent cerulean eyes looked around curiously.

"And this is my baby bunny, Usagi," Serenity said proudly. Augusta was somewhere between awe and shock.

"She looks just like you Serenity."

*******

Mamoru hadn't been paying much attention as the first two girls stepped out of the carriage but as the third stepped out he was knocked over by her beauty. 

"...my baby bunny, Usagi." 

"She looks just like you Serenity." Mamoru was stunned. 'Such beauty, such grace so lovely. Must have her, must...'

"Mamoru."

To be continued...

Like it hate please review or email me. I hope you liked it and you guys should visit my site http://devoted.to/destinyssoulmates and if you do please, please, PLEASE sign my guestbook. Ja ne

usagirl


	3. Discussions

Title:

Author: Usagirl

A/N WOHOO ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Last time: Mamoru was stunned...

~~~

"Mamoru." Augusta said knocking him out of his way ward thoughts. "This is my good friends Serenity and her daughters as you know. I am hoping that there won't be any problems and you will behave..." She stated as she saw his dazed gaze at Usagi.

Mamoru slightly blushed at what his mother was insinuating. Why he'd never...okay that was a lie he would, his mother knew him so well. 

"As you wish Mother," he said sheepishly trying to calm his nerves at the site of the beautiful young Usagi.

"Now I want you to..." A voice cut her off.

"USAGI!" Haruka cried out looking around frantically. "Where could that little thing have gone. She was practically dead in the carriage and now she has up and left!" Her voice had turned from frantic to exasperated.

"I take it she does this a lot." Augusta said with a chuckle. Mamoru looked around trying to see where the beautiful little thing went.

"Yes she does. Once we stop looking for her we find her." Serenity said with a smile as she saw Mamoru's vain attempts to find out where Usagi was without anyone noticing. She had a feeling this was going to work. "Anyways what were you saying Augusta?"

Mamoru face now held a slight frown. Augusta found it quite amusing. "Well I was just about to ask Mamoru to show us to the garden..."

"Of course Mother, I would be..."

Usagi suddenly popped out of nowhere and was standing next Mamoru, "Garden? Did I hear someone say garden," She asked excitedly. Mamoru mouth was slightly ajar as he stared at the petite creature before him. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "So are you taking us to the garden now or what?" She asked impatiently.

"Usagi," Serenity reprimanded, "That is not way for a guest to behave. You are supposed to be patient my dear." Usagi looked down ashamed. Meanwhile Mamoru was staring at Usagi with a silly little smile on his face.

'The things I could do to her...So much energy..' He then noticed Haruka's glare and quickly turned away. Augusta couldn't help but giggle at the little bunny's antics. She was defiantly just like her mother.

"It is quite alright. I remember when a certain someone used to be that way as well. And how else is she going to make it in this world with out demanding things," Augusta said with mirth in her eyes.

"Why I never..." Serenity began but was cut off.

"Well off to the garden now. Mamoru please lead the way."

"As you wish Mother." He said leading the way. Somewhere along the line Usagi had caught up with him and was having quite a hard time keeping up. For every one pace Mamoru took she had to take at least two sometimes three. He watched her intently as she curiously looked around and the little knick knacks that were scattered around. She really did remind him of a bunny. Curious, and full of energy but shy. She would never make eye contact with him and if she did she would turn away.

'For the best' he thought as he felt two dangerous gazes on his back. Haruka and Minako were very over protective of the younger, innocent sister. They had vowed nothing was going to taint her innocence if they could help it and Mamoru was trying to take advantage of that innocence. Of course they didn't like it. They didn't like it one bit. They spent the short walk o the garden whispering quietly to each other about this new problem.

"I can't believe him...Did you see how he was looking at her?" Minako asked in a hush tone.

"Yes, but the question is how are we going to deal with it..." She stated as her eyes boar wholes into Mamoru's back. She just couldn't believe Usagi was walking with him. And the thing that worried her was that it might not be cause she wanted to see the garden. The two sisters silently pondered the question.

"I guess we will just have to keep them separated." Minako stated with finality.

Augusta and Serenity hung behind and chatted quietly. 

"Exactly why are we going to the garden Augusta?" Serenity inquired thoughtfully.

"For tea of course....and to see what one on your daughters is compatible with my son."

"I think we already now that. He looked like a love struck puppy when he saw my baby Bunny." She said with great pride in her voice.

"Well she is your daughter, but we might have a few problems to deal with," Her brow furrowed in uncertainty.

"And what might that be?"

"Well for one your daughters," She motioned to the two that were glaring at Mamoru. They neared the garden door and soon entered it. A vast amount of flowers and more particularly roses was in sight. The sent of the freshly watered greenery filtered about with the perfume of the roses and unconsciously brought a smile to anyone's face. A small gasp was heard from Usagi then a small sigh of contentment. "And two..."

"Mamoru!"

To be continued....

Like it hate it please review. I have a new editor but I took the time to edit this myself. I hope I did a good job. Please review. See I told you I would start writing more.

usagirl


	4. Who's she?

Title: In the Eyes of Innocence  
  
Author: Usagirl or usagirl666 (asmr)  
  
A/N: I know it's been a while but I have been writing...just   
not a lot... I hate writers block...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mamoru!"   
  
  
Mamoru visibly tensed and Augusta's face turned sour. All   
eyes turned to a woman around Mamoru's age. Her red hair  
glistened in the sunlight and a tight black dress showed off   
her shapely body. Augusta looked on disapprovingly as the   
young woman walked over to Mamoru and threw her arms   
around him. "Oh Mamoru, I missed you so much."  
  
  
Serenity leaned over to Augusta and whispered, "Is that the   
problem you mentioned in your letter?"  
  
  
With great dissatisfaction she replied, "Yes..."  
  
  
However, two young girls looked quite pleased. They had   
found the solution to their problem. Minako and Haruka   
had triumphant grins on their faces.   
  
  
"You thinking..."  
  
  
"What I'm thinking?" The two nodded at each other and   
formulated different plots in their heads...  
  
  
Usagi paid no attention to what was happening around her,  
she was too busy looking at the scenery in front of her. A   
maze of gardens came into view. The roses especially   
seemed to make beautiful little designs here and there.  
Usagi's eyes went wide with awe.  
  
  
"So beautiful..." She whispered catching everyone's   
attention, including the red heads. The girl's eyes narrowed   
at Usagi.  
  
  
"And who might you be?" She asked blatantly. Usagi didn't  
seem to hear her as she squealed and ran into the thick  
maze of flowers. Mamoru blinked as she ran into the maze.  
  
  
"Hey, wait you might get lost!" He called after her, but she   
was already out of sight.  
  
  
Haruka's angry voice broke through," Where do you think  
you are going?"  
  
  
But alas, Mamoru has already disappeared as well. For a   
moment all anyone could do was sit there and blink.  
  
  
Serenity smiled, "Well that was interesting... Usagi should   
be able to find her way back with Mamoru's help. Now   
Augusta, will you please introduce us to this lovely young   
lady," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone as she motioned   
to the red head.  
  
  
"Why of course Serenity, how rude of me. This is Beryl,"   
she said while making a hand gesture towards the girl.   
"Beryl is a friend of Mamoru's you could say..." Beryl's   
chest huffed out at Augusta's words and was about to   
comment but Augusta continued. "Beryl, this is my good   
friend Serenity and her daughters, Haruka and Minako,"   
she said gesturing to each girl with the corresponding name.   
"And the young girl you saw run off was Usagi, but she is   
also referred to as Bunny."  
  
  
"Nice to meet you Beryl," Serenity said with a fake smile   
on her lips.  
  
  
Beryl bowed while sneering, "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
  
Haruka and Minako simply stared at her. Their brains going   
over their previous plan and they began to wonder if it was   
such a good idea. The girl seemed so, so, so.... unladylike   
was the most ladylike term they could come up with. They   
regarded her with wariness. They may have not liked the   
idea of Mamoru and their baby sister together, but he   
seemed like he deserved better than this.  
  
  
Serenity glared at her two daughters. "Aren't you going to   
say anything my dears?"  
  
  
Minako and Haruka snapped out of their thoughts and   
muttered a greeting and Serenity sighed...  
  
  
"Now back to the point Beryl, what are you doing here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi bounced through the garden maze in contentment.   
Never once looking back to see if she was lost. She gazed   
at the flowers around her and sighed in contentment.   
Mamoru, unfortunately, wasn't having such a good time.   
He had lost site of her a while back and must have taken a   
wrong turn because he saw no trace of her anywhere. He   
was beginning to give up hope when a petite object walked   
into him as he turned a corner.  
  
  
"Ugh!" Usagi said in an unladylike manner as she walked   
head first into a hard chest. She began to fall backwards but   
two warm arms embraced her and pulled her into the chest.   
She inhaled deeply and sighed. Whoever this was smelled   
really good.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Mamoru's deep voice asked. It never   
occurred to him that he should let go of her. It felt so right   
with her in his arms. Usagi's big eyes peered up into his   
and he was enraptured by the innocence that they held. She   
was truly unaffected by the outside world.   
  
  
Usagi titled her head in bewilderment. Mamoru was   
looking at her strangely and it was starting to make her feel   
funny. And he had stopped talking. It had taken her a few   
moments to realize that he had asked her a question.  
  
  
"Oh," she giggled. "I'm fine. By the way, you smell good."   
She smiled up at him then looking around them. "And,   
um.... Could you let me go now?"  
  
  
  
His mind took a minute to register what exactly had   
transpired. Blushing, he let go of Usagi and said in the   
manliest voice he could muster, "Thank you..."  
  
  
Usagi blinked in confusion. She was wondering why he   
was blushing, and why she felt empty after he had let her   
go. Her eyes peered around her and she realized she was   
lost.   
  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
  
Mamoru peered around, "Um... I am not sure... Let's walk   
around and see if we can find our way out, is that alright   
with you?" He asked while peering into her eyes.  
  
  
For some unknown reason Usagi blushed and looked down.  
In a whisper she replied, "Okay..."  
  
  
Mamoru's face slipped into a gentle smile as he saw Usagi   
look down and blush. She was just so sweet. He slowly   
grabbed her hand and started to trek through the garden.  
  
Usagi smiled little as the feeling of emptiness left, but the   
strange feeling came back again. She could not determine   
which one she would rather feel, but looking at Mamoru's   
and her hand clasped together she was leaning toward the   
latter.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
I know short chapter...Don't hurt me. I have been trying to   
come up with ideas. I have also been working on stories   
with a co-author(s). I am still coming up with ideas for two   
stories with different writers and one story is almost   
complete. I think you will enjoy it, it is quite humorous... It   
should come out soon. Until Next time ^.~ 


End file.
